Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to hinge mechanisms and their potential use in foldable furniture such as foldable chairs, tables, stools, work benches, or the like. Some embodiments may generally relate to a method of manufacturing hinge mechanisms.
While a number of hinge and furniture designs and configurations have been proposed, further improvements, designs, and modularity may be desired.